


Primeiro Encontro

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pokemon, pokesans
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Ele só queria tirar um cochilo a beira do rio...





	Primeiro Encontro

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha versão de Pokesans, nela os Sanses (assim como as Alphys, Floweys, Temmies e outros monstros pequenos) estão no lugar dos Pokémons e os “monstros maiores” (Papyrus, Undynes, Asgores, Torieis, etc) nos dos humanos.
> 
> Para diferenciar uso "M" maiúsculo para designar os monstros que seriam os "humanos".
> 
> Fala usando "-" seria fala normal, já a entre "*" é comunicação mental (forma de comunicação entre os pokemons, só eles podem entender).

Era um belo dia na floresta! 

O sol estava brilhando, os pássaros cantando, as flores desabrochando e em dias como esse, Pockets como ele, deveriam estar tirando uma soneca! 

Mas não! Ao invés disso ele estava andando a esmo procurando a origem do som que atrapalhara o que seria uma perfeita e maravilhosa manhã preguiçosa. Suspirou com pesar se lembrando de como chegara àquela situação.

Havia conseguido um lugar embaixo de uma grande arvore próximo ao pequeno rio que cortava a floresta, o lugar perfeito para um cochilo. Já havia se aconchegado contra o tronco, aproveitando a sombra da grande copa e a brisa suave de verão que já começava a embala-lo para o reino dos sonhos, quando percebeu o barulho. 

Abriu uma de suas bases e olhou para o rio com desgosto. Era suposto que o som da água corrente encobrisse os outros moradores da floresta.

Iria ignorar o som, focar no rio, no vento suave que fazia as folhas farfalharem e tirar sua preciosa e necessária soneca. Não ia ser muito difícil, afinal ele era um especialista em ignorar problemas. Fechou a base e tentou se aconchegar melhor em seu capuz só para abrir as duas orbitas com irritação minutos depois.

Bem... especialista ou não sua mente parecia focada apenas e unicamente no som que mesmo distante e incompreensível, penetrava em seu crânio e não o deixaria descansar. Sua cauda bateu duas vezes na grama em irritação antes de se dar por vencido e se levantar. O que quer que fosse ele só conseguiria dormir quando o barulho acabasse, e ele ia garantir que isso acontecesse!

Voltando ao presente ele já se arrependia de sua decisão acalorada, se continuasse assim ia acabar ficando atrasado com sua organizada agenda de não fazer nada.

O rio já estava ficando longe, ele quase já não podia ouvi-lo, mas agora que se afastara da distração que ele proporcionava sentiu seu coração inexistente despencar ao conseguir distinguir melhor o som que o perturbara.

Aquilo parecia... era um choro?!

Acelerou um pouco mais o passo. Apesar da preocupação que começava a florescer tentou racionalizar. Não devia ser nada de mais, provavelmente só um tipo voador preso em uma árvore ou um Swap capturado por sua própria armadilha. E se fosse isso ele ia deixa-lo lá para que ele aprendesse uma lição. Só essa semana ele havia tirado três deles de situações “empassaradas”. 

He, he... essa era boa. Tinha que guardar essa para contar...

Ele parou der repente, completamente esquecido do trocadilho.

Bem... não é um tipo voador com certeza. 

Não era um pokémon tipo voador ou qualquer tipo de Pocket para ser exato, apesar de a criatura sentado contra uma arvore, abraçando as pernas e com o rosto escondido em seus joelhos, ser pequena. 

Aproximou-se com cuidado para não o assustar. Colocou sua mão enluvada sobre o topo da cabeça redonda e acariciou.

Assim que sentiu alguém tocar sua cabeça o pequeno endureceu e ergueu o rosto devagar. Orbitas estreitas soterradas em lagrimas o encararam. 

Ora essa, era um filhote de Monstro esqueleto!

Sentiu seu sorriso permanente se esticar mais. Acariciou o topo do crânio com mais confiança enquanto as bases se alargavam e as lagrimas paravam de cair com a admiração tomando seu lugar.

-VOCÊ É UM POKESANS!

Quase recuou diante do tom alto. Para uma coisinha tão pequena ele podia fazer MUITO barulho. Deu um aceno confirmando, não que fosse uma pergunta, mas achou que se ficasse ali só sorrindo o Monstrinho poderia começar a gritar novamente. Filhotes eram imprevisíveis afinal.

O filhote ficou de pé de um pulo enquanto o olhava de queixo caído. Recuou um passo para não ficar se elevando sobre ele. Aquela era uma região pacifica (apesar de que de vez em quando apareciam alguns treinadores), mesmo assim preferia não arriscar se os pais do filhote achassem que ele o estava atacando. 

-INCRÍVEL!! – o filhote exclamou enquanto se inclinava para frente e o encarava com bases brilhantes, seu pequeno corpo quase vibrando de excitação. 

Sinceramente ele não achava que sua figura era assim tão digna da admiração, do topo do seu crânio liso, até seus pés descalços, passando por seu macacão curto azul com capuz, cauda coberta e luzes focais brancas simples, ele era só um típico pokesans Classic, nada digno de nota sobre ele, mas da forma como o filhote o olhava parecia que ele era o próprio Lendário Ink! Era um pouco lisonjeiro para falar a verdade.

– EI! VOCÊ É UM POKESANS NÃO É? VOCÊ É UM CLASSIC, NÉ? E DE QUE TIPO? VOCÊ TEM UM MESTRE? JÁ ENTROU NUMA BATALHA DE POKÉMONS?

Deu outro passo para trás sobrecarregado pelo bombardeio de perguntas. Inclinou a cabeça e ergueu o osso da testa. O filhote Monstro parou e piscou.

-OH! DESCULPE, EU NÃO ME APRESENTEI. EU SOU O GRANDE PAPYRUS E SEREI O MAIOR MESTRE POKESANS DO MUNDO! – colocou os diminutos punhos na cintura e estufou as costelas numa pose heroica. 

Apesar de que Monstros como ele cresceriam até ficar duas vezes seu tamanho, no momento ele batia em seu peito e a pose era mais fofa que nobre. Sentiu uma pontada de afeição pela coisinha. Tirando todo o barulho que fazia ele era muito fofo.

Olhou com curiosidade quando todo o quadro de Papyrus desinflou de repente e ele o encarou meio incerto. Inclinou a cabeça se perguntando o que tinha o incomodado agora.

\- HUM... SR. POKESANS... SE-SERA QUE O SENHOR SABE COMO SAIR DA FLORESTA? NA-NÃO QUE EU ESTEJA PERDIDO! – Completou rápido ao ver o divertimento nas luzes do pokesans - O GRANDE PAPYRUS SABE EXATAMENTE ONDE ESTA. EU SÓ... SÓ... QUERO SABER SE O SENHOR SABE! ISSO! EU O GRANDE PAPYRUS GOSTARIA DE TESTAR SUAS HABILIDADES DE DIREÇÃO! – Ele terminou orgulhoso de sua desculpa convincente.

Piscou devagar rindo internamente das palhaçadas do Monstrinho. Bem, um mistério resolvido. Estendeu uma mão enluvada para ele que soltou uma exclamação encantada e agarrou a mão oferecida. Começou a guia-lo pela floresta enquanto o filhote tagarelava sem parar.

Depois de uma meia hora, cheia de questionamentos (que ficaram sem resposta, não que Papyrus deixasse espaço para uma, mesmo se ele pudesse respondê-las), exclamações e longas histórias sobre os planos do futuro maior Mestre Pokesans, eles chegaram à beira das árvores, para grande alivio do pokémon. Por mais fofo que Papyrus fosse ele estava aliviado por poder deixa-lo na vila Monstro na fronteira da floresta e voltar para sua paz e tranquilidade.

\- E ASSIM EU TEREI A ADMIRAÇÃO E...

\- PAPYRUS!!!

Um grito alto cortou o discurso do filhote. Dois Monstros esqueletos adultos correram para eles. A fêmea agarrou Papyrus e começou a repreendê-lo em meio a beijos enquanto o filhote se contorcia e reclamava. O macho adulto os envolveu e parecia contente em só mantê-los em seus braços.

Na borda de sua visão viu um Monstro peixe de uniforme se aproximar junto de um pocket lagarto amarelo. Uma Oficial e sua Pokealphys. Voltou-se para os dois recém-chegados.

-Ei carinha, obrigada por trazê-lo de volta, os pais estavam enlouquecendo! – A oficial agradeceu olhando a reunião familiar com aprovação.

*E-eles são n-novos por aqui. Avisamos que a floresta era se-segura e que iriamos acha-lo... mas...* – A Pokealphys deu de ombros timidamente.  
Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça entendendo o que ela não dizia. 

Papyrus conseguiu se desvencilhar dos pais amorosos e os puxou para o lado do Pokesans.

-OLHA! FOI O SR. POKESANS QUE ME TROUXE. – Ele contou orgulhoso segurando a mão de seu novo amigo.

-OH! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TRAZER NOSSO BEBÊ PARA CASA. – A fêmea apertou as mãos ao peito e o olhou com gratidão.

-MÃE! NÃO SOU UM BEBÊ! – Papyrus protestou revoltado.

Bem... parece que altas vozes corriam na família. Ele apenas deu um aceno e fez um movimento com a mão livre como quem diz “deixa pra lá”.

Soltou sua mão e acariciou o pequeno crânio uma última vez. Tinha se virado, pronto para voltar para seu lugar à beira do rio, agora mais do que nunca necessitado de uma soneca depois de toda a comoção, mas não deu nem três passos quando o filhote o agarrou por seu meio.

-ESPERE SR. POKESANS! AONDE O SENHOR ESTA INDO?! – Papyrus exclamou angustiado.

-Querido ele é um pokesans selvagem e... – o macho tentou persuadir o filhote, mas esse apenas balançou a cabeça se negando a ouvir ou solta-lo.

-MAS... MAS... – O Monstrinho olhou desesperado por uma desculpa para não deixar ir seu novo amigo. – EU AINDA NEM AGRADECI POR ME TRAZ... QUER DIZER POR TER ME ACOMPANHADO DE VOLTA PRA CASA. – reclamou, já bolando algo para fazer o pokesans ficar mais tempo ali. Ele piscou e o soltou correndo para ficar de frente para o outro monstro. – ENTÃO OBRIGADO SR. POKESANS! E COMO PROVA DE MINHA GRATIDÃO EU O CONVIDO PARA ALMOÇAR CONOSCO!

Ele se inclinou e olhou expectante para os pais. Orgulho brilhou por todo seu ser por seu raciocínio rápido, mas que rapidamente foi substituído pela melhor cara pidona que ele podia fazer, afinal, seu plano brilhante só funcionaria se seus pais concordassem.

O macho sorriu divertido e a fêmea bateu palmas olhando encantada. 

-SIM, ABSOLUTAMENTE! VOCÊ DEVE VIR CONOSCO COMO AGRADECIMENTO SR. POKESANS.

O monstrinho olhou para cada um dos Monstros presentes, a fêmea parecendo encantada e o filhote, bem ele podia jurar que havia pequenas estrelas no fundo das orbitas prontas para explodir. O macho apesar de mais contido que os outros o olhava com igual expectativa. Virou-se para a Monstro peixe e sua companheira, a Pokealphys deu um aceno enquanto sorria hesitante e a Oficial um polegar para cima.

Ele se voltou para os Monstros esqueletos e acenou concordando. Os gritos explodiram a sua volta. 

Sentiu seu sorriso se esticar mais uma vez. Ele não costumava lidar com Monstros, então não sabia se todos eram assim tão empolgados, mas não ia negar que a alegria deles era cativante. 

Além disso, que criatura viva recusaria comida grátis?!

**Author's Note:**

> Se quiserem saber mais sobre meu universo de Pokesans, de um pulo no meu Tumblr @lucyhblack (só para maiores de 18) ou esperem que em breve estarei postando mais coisas sobre eles.
> 
> Créditos especiais a damnedxfate, cujas obras me deram a semente da ideia para esse AU e de onde veio a palavra Pokesans (pelo menos foi nas fics dela que ouvi pela primeira vez). E as artes de keksbela-art que me inspiraram também.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
